


indecent

by Pterodactyl



Series: Werewolf!Blaine 'Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!Blaine, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the third part in the werewolf!blaine 'verse from the klaine advent drabble challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	indecent

Kurt is doing his best to study for his English Lit exam, nose buried in his copy of  _Midsummer Night’s Dream_  and the study playlist Blaine made for him playing over his headphones, but he can’t help but feel like something’s  _wrong_. Something’s tugging at his heartstrings, itching at the inside of his ribcage, and finally he can’t take it any more and he gets up to stretch and make a cup of coffee.

While he’s waiting, he pulls his phone from his pocket and shoots off a text to Blaine, unable to shift the tug in his chest that something is wrong.

_**To: Blaine ♥  
** _ _hey are you ok? weird feeling that you’re not somehow. i love you._

He barely makes it to the other side of the room to make up a plate of snacks before his phone is buzzing on the counter.

_**From: Blaine ♥**  
im on my way over_

That is… worrying at the very least.

Kurt abandons his snack plate and heads for the front door, stopping to shove his feet into a pair of shoes as he types out another text

_**To: Blaine ♥**  
car or on foot? do you need me to come and get you?_

There’s no reply, which is even more worrying. Kurt kicks his shoes back off because as much as he’d like to go out and search for his more-than-likely in wolf form boyfriend, he knows it’s useless.

Sure enough, by the time his coffee finishes brewing and his snack plate is complete, there’s a knock on the door and Kurt rushes to open it.

His boyfriend is there, but Kurt steps back as soon as he opens the door because rage is _rolling_  off him, his shoulders hunched up tight to his ears and his face so stony it’s scary.

“Honey?” Kurt says softly, ushering him in, “What’s wrong?”

“My grandfather,” Blaine says through his teeth, “He came to visit.”

Kurt… doesn’t know much about Blaine’s grandfather. He knows he was alpha of pack Westerville for years before Blaine’s father took over, and he knows he’s more steeped in the ‘old ways’ than the rest of the pack is, but beyond that? The man’s an enigma.

“Okay,” Kurt stays at a distance as Blaine takes off his shoes, every movement deliberate and slow with fury. “Did he say something to you?”

“More like what  _didn’t_  he say?” Blaine says with a sharp, fractured laugh, “He accused me of diluting the bloodline, of destroying my chances of having children, of being the scum on the metaphorical shoe of werewolves everywhere, of consorting with the enemy -”

His voice cracks and the angry shell cracks with it, his shoulders slumping, and Kurt rushes forward and gathers him into his arms, Blaine’s face pressed into his throat. Blaine’s hands clutch tight to his shirt, and Kurt can feel his whole body shaking.

“He told me our relationship was  _indecent_ ,” Blaine whimpers, “He said that if he still had control of the pack he would have me torn to pieces. That I was impure for lying with a human, but I don’t understand, I  _love_  you -”

“I know,” Kurt squeezes Blaine tight, “I know, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“He called me  _sinful_ , like we’re some kind of god-fearing family,” Kurt can feel Blaine’s tears soaking into his shirt, “He called me  _disgusting.”_

“Your dad let him -?”

“Mom made him stop,” Blaine sniffs, “But god, Kurt, every word was like a bullet, it  _hurt_ , it still hurts -”

Words strike deep for someone like Blaine, werewolf or not, alpha or omega, and Kurt squeezes him tight and wishes not for the first time that he could turn into a wolf and rip Blaine’s stupid family limb from limb.

“I hate him so much,” Blaine whispers, fingers curling into fists against Kurt’s chest, “I hate _them_.”

“I know,” Kurt whispers, “I know.”

“I don’t want to be in that pack anymore.”

“Join my pack,” Kurt says, kissing his forehead, “Just you and me. Lima pack.”

“Lima already has a pack,” Blaine says with a wet laugh, “They’re only a little less conservative than Westerville.”

“Hummel pack then,” Kurt says firmly, “Just us. Okay?”

“Sure,” Blaine says, taking in a deep, shuddery breath and holding it.

“I love you,” Kurt says softly, “And I swear I would fight any of them if you would let me.”

Blaine’s lungful of air is expelled in a snort. “You wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Hey, I can hold my own,” Kurt turns them towards the kitchen, guides Blaine to sit down in a chair, “And you know what? There’s only one thing in this relationship that’s sinful.”

Blaine tilts his head, and Kurt leans closer and whispers in his ear, “How  _good_ you look in those jeans.”

Blaine lets out a slightly hysterical giggle. “ _Kurt_.”

“Just saying!” Kurt collects his snack plate and takes Blaine’s hand. “C’mon. Let’s go upstairs.”

Once they’re settled on Kurt’s bed Blaine curls in close to Kurt, chest-to-back so Kurt can nuzzle his face into Blaine’s hair. “Okay?”

“As much as I can be,” his boyfriend sighs, but he’s more relaxed than he was earlier. Kurt kisses the back of his neck and then says softly “You know your mom loves you, right?”

Blaine inhales sharply. “I know.”

“I know she doesn’t show it well, but she does. She loves you and she supports us.”

Blaine nods silently, and then says so quietly it breaks Kurt’s heart, “I just wish she’d try and bring my dad around.”

“I know,” Kurt tightens his hold around Blaine, closes his eyes, “But we’ll get there. I promise, by the time I put a ring on your finger, your father will be crazy about me.”

Blaine snorts. “As long as he keeps his paws off my boyfriend, I won’t care.”

“Don’t you worry,” Kurt smiles, “You’re the only one who gets to put your muddy paws all over my house.”

“Hey! I’m a very clean wolf.”

“Oh, sure, that’s why I found half a forest under my bed the other day?”

“In my defence, things get stuck in my fur. It’s not my fault it’s so thick and well maintained.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Kurt mutters, warmth blooming in his chest at the sound of Blaine’s laugh, as squeaky and unsure as it is.

They’ve made steps with Blaine’s dad - he looks Kurt in the eyes now, even greets him politely. It makes Kurt sick to know his sweet, loving boyfriend has to deal with his father’s ridiculous attitude, but…

Soon they’ll be in New York, safe and sound together with no disapproving parents. Until then, Kurt will be his rock, no matter what it takes. Because he loves him.

 _Indecent_ , he thinks as Blaine’s breathing evens out in his arms,  _I’ll show you indecent, Anderson._


End file.
